The Black Mist
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Train had encountered another assassin who tried to commit suicide, or so he thinks. But she is actually the sister of someone in the Apostles of the Stars. Saya cannot find herself to trust her, and Train will realize who the girl really is. TrainXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Black Cat or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aikiku and Katsuro because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Train had encountered another assassin who seemed to tried to commit suicide, or so he thinks. But she is actually the sister of someone in the __Apostles of the Stars. Saya cannot find herself trusting the girl, and soon Train will realize who the girl really is. But will the feelings he gain for her change? And will Sven and Eve trust her as well? TrainxOOC_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.'_ Train thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One:**

_~::~What A Small World~::~**  
**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Train. He was sitting on his roof, letting the cat enjoy a nice bottle of milk in a small bowl. He hadn't seen Saya since yesterday and she was still a little mad that he hadn't called her Kimono cute, he still found it strange. The moon was in crescent form but not too far he saw a girl figure near his age. '_What the hell is she doing?_' he wondered. From what he could see, the girl was pale like snow, raven black long hair that ended to her knees. She had to between the ages of sixteen and seventeen, she wasn't too tall nor too short. Her outfit was really different, he hadn't really seen anyone wearing such an outfit like hers that consisted of a skirt with multiple layers, tiered bias cotton trimmings, and phoenix tail back; a lilac corset sturdily shape waist curve tank top. And boots that had skinny heels but the boots were covered by a black lilac leg warmers. Her hands had fingerless black gloves while on her uppers arms were lilac upper-arm warmers that went to her elbow, they were lilac as well. Unexpectedly she had turned, revealing her face and azure blue eyes. But her hair was in a high ponytail with two long bangs falling down to her breasts. Her hair formed three hoops in the pony tail and her left eye was covered by a black thin eye patch.

"Who is she. . ." he whispered, it looked as if he was talking to the snow white cat next to him. The girl had started to walk alongside the small metal bar that kept the roof in place of the house. It looked like she was going to fall off the edge. Train didn't know whether to stop or her or let her, but unknowingly he found himself running over to save her. He jumped after her and wrapped his arm around her waist and ran up against a wall before he leaped over toward the roof she had fallen off of.

Her right eye opened to look at him, a small frown made its way on her face. "Why did you stop me?" she asked. Train didn't pay her no mind and instead took her to his roof, the white cat looked at them for a few minutes before mewing.

"Hmph." he mumbled before watching her slowly faint in his arm, he carried her and let her head rest on his shoulder while he held up her legs and upper torso and let her arms dangled. Where was he going to take her?

_**- / - / -**_

"W-Where am I?" she sat up, everything felt weird. Her head felt light and her body felt stiff. When she opened her eyes fully, she realized this was not her home but the home of someone else. Slowly, she found herself sitting up in a dark room.

"Your in my house. My room. My bed." said Train, he walked over to the bed as his piercing golden eyes looked at her. The girl wasn't sure if she should feel violated or thankful but, thankful seemed the right thing to feel and express.

Her hair was a bit messy, she guessed from the tossing and turning she did from the nightmare she had. A small smile came on her face, it was forced but it was better then looking apathetic like usual. "Tha-"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." he said, as he sat next to the bed with the chair he had used to sleep.

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape as her eye was wide open. "Its not that I don't mean it, I have a hard time smiling. So, I forced myself to smile. I'm sorry."

Train looked at her before placing a glass of milk on the floor next to his chair, the raven-haired female stared at it in a bit of a daze which caused Train to arch a brow. "You want it, don't you?"

"If you knew then why did you ask?" she said, as she looked at him.

The boy did not know what to say, he merely sighed and picked up the bottle from the top and gave it to her. "When are you going home?"

"I left home for a reason. Didn't you see I tried to kill myself?" this shocked Train, his amber eyes stayed on her as she started to sip the milk, but soon she found herself chugging it down. A frown appeared on her face when it was all gone.

"Why?" he asked, "And what is y our name?"

"My name is Aikiku but you can call me Ai or Kiku! I wanted to kill myself because I didn't want to be in a certain place anymore and I couldn't tell...someone why I wanted to leave."

Train stood up and started to walk toward the door. "That's really stupid. Your a foolish girl."

"Wha?! I am not foolish!" Aikiku nearly shouted but he had already left, she couldn't believe him. He didn't know her well and he doesn't even know the situation she was in and he had the nerve to call her stupid. Her eyes shifted toward the giant window and this made her sigh, "I'll be home soon, big brother." The azure eyed female jumped to her feet and ran toward the window, opening it halfway and leaped off onto another building. Skidding down as if she were skating vertically.

When Train had came back into the room with a bottle of milk, he noticed she was gone. He already knew she would do something like this but he knew she wasn't going to do another suicide attempt.

**_- / - / - _**

"Ah." said Saya, who was at a cafe with Sven, Eve, and Train. "This green tea really hit the spot!" a small smile was on her face as Train took a sip of his hot milk. Sven was too busy stuffing his face with food to really care since Eve somehow, had decided to pay for everything. Eve looked at Train who seemed to be acting different instead of having his capricious personality.

"What's wrong, black cat?" since no one was in the cafe but them, she decided to call him by that name. Train looked at the blond from the corner of his eye.

He placed the cup down, "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" asked Saya, who had a childish expression on her face because she knew he was hiding something. "C'mon! We're all friends here, spill!"

The amber eyed boy sighed, "Alright. I met this girl last night, I'm not sure if she was a sweeper or a assassin. She tried to kill herself last night and to me, she seems suspicious. Her attitude is like any other normal girl but there's something deeper then that to her, a side of her that she is hiding."

They all looked at him, Saya didn't know if she had something to say about it but instead Sven said something. "Well, why don't you befriend her? Women tell their friends everything about them---" he was cut off by a girl walking into the store, Train turned to look at her, it was Aikiku.

"That's her." said the amber eyed boy. Aikiku had walked toward the counter waiting for someone to take her order but strangely, she kept holding her cheek as if she had been slapped but it was easy to see the blood dripping down. Train was going to go see what was wrong her cheek but when she had received a bag of cookies. The pale girl had left.

Saya frowned, "She was bleeding, I'm going to go help her." said the purple haired girl who ran outside and saw Aikiku walking away. "Hey! Miss!" the girl waved her arm, the sleeve of the Yukata kept moving back in forth in the rhythm of her arm. Aikiku stopped walking and turned around.

"Huh?" said the azure eyed female out of confusion, Saya ran over and took out a small cloth.

"Let me see your cheek, its bleeding and you don't want it to get an infection." Saya smiled at her while Aikiku made her left arm dropped that revealed a small nick from a sword and this made Saya eye's widen. The only person she knew with a sword was Creed.

* * *

Well you know the deal, review and tune in for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own Black Cat or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aikiku and Katsuro because they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Train had encountered another assassin who seemed to tried to commit suicide, or so he thinks. But she is actually the sister of someone in the __Apostles of the Stars. Saya cannot find herself trusting the girl, and soon Train will realize who the girl really is. But will the feelings he gain for her change? And will Sven and Eve trust her as well? TrainxOC_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother.'_ Train thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Two:**

_~::~Fragile Mind-Body-Heart-Soul~::~**  
**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Train had wondered why Saya was taking so long, did something possibly happen? He jumped up from the table and landed onto the wooden floor and ran his way outside and we he saw Saya she had been sighing. Not good. The brown haired boy made his way over to the female and stood not too far from her but gave her a nice amount of space. He looked around for Aikiku but she was long gone and this made him frown. His amber eyes drifted off to the outside world around them, just checking if they were being watched. He liked to be cautious because he still didn't know Aikiku very well, she couldn't be trusted.

"What happened?" he asked. Saya snapped out her thoughts and let out a small 'oh' before shaking her head and gathering her thoughts together.

"Nothing. I just cleaned the wound off her cheek and told her to be careful neck time. That's all." said the girl, who was now smiling with her hands folded together. "Let's go back inside."

"Your hiding something from me, and we're not going inside until you tell me." his voice was demanding, he wasn't going to let Saya handle EVERYTHING by herself. He would find out one way or another and he was sure of that.

Saya looked at him from over her shoulder since she had walked ahead, "Its nothing. It seems she had a run in with Creed and he got her pretty face, but not too much. Nothing herbal cream can't fix."

Train's eyes widened, "How does she know Creed?"

"Well, she wouldn't say."

_-/ -_ **Flack Back**_ - / -_

_Saya had took out a small container of medicine and smeared it on Aikiku's cheek, "This should heal it up within a day."_

_"Thank you, its really kind of you to do something like this for me." the raven-haired girl smiled a little while waiting for her to finsh._

_"So, you've gotten into a fight with Creed." said Saya, who had now placed her arms to her side while Aikiku frowned._

_The girl sighed before backing away a bit. "It wasn't necessarily a fight, it was an accident. I did something stupid and got in the way. I should be going!"_

_"Hey wait!" Saya ran over to grab her arm, but what she saw on Aikiku's neck she would never forget. Number fourteen, roman numeral._

_- / -_ **End Flash Back**_ - / -_

Train nodded, "I see." he said before leaving.

Saya frowned and kicked a small pebble. "Oh brother. Today was just starting to be a nice day too."

**_- / - / - / -_**

Train had went inside his house, flipping on the switch as he closed the door behind him and locked it. He could hear someone walking around upstairs. He slowly crept up the steps being stealthy and sly just like a cat. When he reached up the steps he saw the small white cat. He sighed of relief until he saw a figure laying on his bed and this made him crawl silently into the room. When he went toward the bed he slowly rose up to see, Akiku asleep. '_How did she get in here?_' he wondered. He stood up and dust the dirt off his clothes. "Hey, Ai. Get up!" he shouted which caused the raven haired girl to jump and fall off the bed.

"Hey, did you have to be so loud?" she asked while rubbing the back of her head. Her azure eye met his amber ones and she frowned.

Train helped her up, grabbing her wrist a bit roughly. "What are you doing here?"

"I had runaway from home." Aikiku said, she hugged her legs close to her chest. "I couldn't stay there anymore or, he would hurt me." Train eyes widened before he bent down.

"Who was going to hurt you?" he asked, he was a bit worried even though his face didn't show it.

Aikiku was fighting back her tears, sniffling while she tried to let out a few words. "Willzark." Train eye's widened, that was certainly impossible. Willzark only communicated through holographic screens how could she of all people know him? Be right next to him and then she was afraid of him at that. Why would he hurt a young girl like her? Everything did not add up for there were many pieces missing. The brown haired boy grabbed her shoulders. "Finish." said Train, he wanted his answers.

All she could do was stare at him but then she looked away down to the ground. "Willzark is someone I knew since I was child for he knew my parents. When my parents died my brother and I were sent to Willzark to be taken cared of. When I was younger Willzark told me when I got older that I'd be his wife and that I would always be protected because my father use to abuse me. He was trying to make me into a house wife and every time I slipped or said the wrong thing, I was beaten just like how my father use to hit me. I have scars on my back, stomach, legs... Willzark was also angry because I would not lay with him and he would hit me more, my pride led me to my abuse. He told me things that reminded me of my father, of how my father never loved me and that was why he hit me. He loved big brother more! Father didn't want a girl! He wanted to kill me!" she shouted, she ran into Train and cried on the crook of his neck. "Mother always told me that she loved me, and that she wouldn't let daddy hurt me but daddy would hurt him too. My father always wanted two sons but when I was born, I messed up his ideal family and so, I suffered for it and so did my mother for always defending me. Eventually, he beaten my mother to death and my father was sentence to death. I can't take another hit anymore, my body is sore and my spirit is crushed. I...I need to stay here, I can't go back to Willzark. Please, please save me." Train wrapped his arms around her tightly, he only did this to comfort her and hearing her story made him feel sympathy for her but he knew that's not what she wanted and he wouldn't dare say he was sorry for sorry was nothing. It could not fix the wounds of her broken self.

"You can stay." he said, letting go of her so she could wipe the tears from her face.

Aikiku didn't know what to say but all she could do was somewhat smile. "Thank you so much. And, uh, what's your name?" she laughed nervously.

Train gave her a dull stare. "Train. Heartnet, Train."

"Okay, Train! I'll do my best around the house, kay? I'll cook and clean, do laundry and everything." she said while clapping her hands together. "I won't make you regret having me here."

Train shook his head and did a half a smile. Things were far from usual now that he was going to have a weird girl in his house.

**_- / - / - / -_**

Train had awoken in his room, he stretched a bit until he felt someone holding onto him. His amber eyes went wide when he saw Aikiku holding onto him for dear life, the black cat wanted to push her off of him but he couldn't find the right to do it since seeing that she had needed comfort. Technically, they were both the same since they both lost their parents. He put his arms behind his head and sighed a bit, he wasn't sure when she was going to wake up but he was going to be ready when she did.

"Train, how come you didn't push me off?" she asked, she was starting dead at him and this made Train's face flushed red. How could he not know that she was awake?!

He glared at him from the corner of his eyes. "Why are you holding onto me?"

"Because I needed you as a pillow since, you took the whole pillow to yourself." her eyes gave off a dull and blank expression and he continued to glare at her.

"Whatever. You can get off me now." he said, she let go of him and frowned. "You felt scared in the other room, didn't you? Your use to sleeping with someone and so, therefore, you are in my room. Don't make this a habit."

Aikiku frowned. "Fine, you big meanie."

* * *

Well you know the deal, review and tune in for the next chapter!


End file.
